Волны на воде
thumb|220px|Волны на воде Волны на воде́ — один из видов волн, возникающих на поверхности раздела сред — между жидкостью и газом или жидкостью и жидкостью. В гидродинамика рассматриваются явления происхождения волн на воде, волн, созданных ветром и не в меньшей связи с силами гравитации на земле. Исследуются поверхностные волны, которые создаются на свободной поверхности океанов, моря, озера, реки, и каналы или даже на маленьких лужах и водоемах. Они обычно происходят и движутся благодаря ветру, проходящего достаточно обширное расстояния жидкой поверхности. Например, некоторые волны в океанах могут путешествовать по тысячам миль перед достижением земли. Волны ветра располагаются в размере от маленькой ряби до огромных волн. Есть небольшое фактическое прогрессивное движение индивидуальных водных частиц в волне, несмотря на большое количество энергии, которую это может создать. Волны, соданные ветром в океане называют океаническими поверхностными волнами. Цунами - определенный тип волны, не соданный ветром. Это явление вызвано определёнными геологическими эффектами. В глубоководье цунами не видимы, потому что они являются маленькими в высоте, но очень длинными по длине волны. Они могут вырастать до разрушительных пропорций на побережье из-за уменьшающейся водной глубины. Вообще, волны на воде также различаются механизмом колебания (капиллярный, гравитационный ), что приводит к различным законам дисперсии и, как следствие, к различному поведению этих волн.Holthuijsen (2007), page 5. Формирование волн thumb|200px|[[NOAA отправляют Делавэр II в плохую погоду на Банке Georges]]Большая часть прерывателей волн наблюдается в результате следствия границ отдаленных ветров. На формирование волн воздушным потоком влияют следующие факторы:Young, I. R. (1999). Wind generated ocean waves. Elsevier. ISBN 0080433170. p. 83. *скорость воздушного потока; *расстояние открытой воды, которую ветер прошел (названный усилием); *продолжительность времени прохождения потоком ветра данной области; *водная глубина; Все эти факторы взаимодействуют и влияют на размер волн при действии воздушного потока (ветра). Чем больше каждая из переменных, тем больших размеров образуются волны. Параметры волн: *Высота волны - от основания волны (подошвы) до гребня; *Длина волны - (от гребня до гребня), *Период (временной интервал между прибытием последовательных гребней в постоянном пункте), *Механизм распространения волны. Волны в данной области параметров обычно имеют диапазон высот. Для погодного сообщения и для научного анализа статистики волны ветра, их характерная высота в течение времени обычно выражается через высоту волны. Эта фигура представляет среднюю высоту самой высокой одной трети волн в данном периоде времени (обычно выбранный где-нибудь в диапазоне от 20 минут до двенадцати часов), или в определенной волне или штормовой системе. Учитывая изменчивость высоты волны, наибольшие индивидуальные волны, вероятно, учитываются две важные высоты волны, о которой сообщают в течение характерного дня или шторма. Типы волн * Ветровые волны ** Волны на мелкой воде ** Волны на глубокой воде ** Волны-убийцы ** Цунами ** Зыбь (после прекращения действия ветра) ** Береговые волны * Гравитационные волны на воде ** Гравитационные волны на мелкой воде ** Гравитационные волны на глубокой воде * Капиллярные волны * Бор * Корабельные волны * Волны Фарадея Ломка волны thumb|250px|Ломка волны ‎Некоторые волны подвержены явлениям гравитации (гравитационные волны), которая их изменяет, вызывает и их «ломку», откуда и пошло название — ломкие волны. Ломающаяся волна - та, основа которой больше не может поддержать ее вершину, заставляя её разрушаться. Волна ломается, когда происходит сталкивание с мелкой водой, или когда две системы волн противоположно направлены и их силы объединяются. Когда наклон, или происходит совпадение их крутизны, волны образуются слишком большими, и в это случае ломка неизбежна. Индивидуальные волны в глубоководном разделе, когда крутизна волны — это отношение высоты волны H'' к длине волны ''λ превышает приблизительно 0.17, тогда получаем, что H'' > 0.17 ''λ. В мелкой воде, с водной глубиной, маленькой по сравнению с длиной волны, индивидуальные волны ломаются, в случае, когда их высота H'' является большей, чем в 0.8 раза водной глубины ''h, которая в данном случа составляет — H'' > 0.8 ''h.R.J. Dean and R.A. Dalrymple (2002). Coastal processes with engineering applications. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-60275-0. p. 96–97. Волны могут также сломаться, если ветер становится достаточно сильным, способный унести гребень волны от её основы. Три главных типа ломающихся волн идентифицированы спасателями прибоя или серфингистами. Их разные особенности делают эти волны более или менее подходящими для серфинга, и представляют опасности разной степени: *'Приливные или вращающиеся' волны: они - самые безопасные волны для занятия серфингом. Они могут быть найдены в большинстве областей с относительно плоскими береговыми линиями. Они - самый общий тип shorebreak. *'Погружающиеся, или демпинговые волны': они ломаются внезапно и могут опрокинуть пловцев, подталкивая их к основанию с большой силой. Они — привилегированные волны для опытных серфингистов. Сильные сплошные ветры в периоды с большой длинной волны могут вызвать самосвалы. Они часто находятся, где есть внезапное возвышение морского дна, типа рифа или наносного острова. *'Приливные волны*': они, возможно, фактически никогда не ломаются, поскольку они приближаются к краю воды, но в случае, когда вода ниже них очень глубока. Они имеют тенденцию формироваться на крутых береговых линиях. Эти волны могут свалить пловцев и тянуть их назад в более глубокую воду. (Это очень опасные волны). Серфинг ‎ Серфинг обычно известен, как вид поверхностного водного спорта, в котором человек (или спортсмен) проходит лицо ломающейся океанской волны («прибой»). Однако, серфинг не ограничен условиями морского пространства, он может иногда иметь место на реках, используя постоянную волну. Этот случай был создан в 1700-ых, где европейские путешественники на острове Tаити использовали доски леса необходимая. Слово «серфинг» используется для того, когда нужно обозначить езду на волнах, используя приспособления, на котором стоит серфингист и управляет своим перемещением. Другие формы включают bodyboarding, в котором человек, скользящий на волне и не использует никакие приспособления. Он только частично поднимает свою верхнюю часть тела от поверхности воды при движении. Т.о.катания на гребне волны происходят без доски, где, вообще, не используется никакое управление. Наука волны Волны воздушных потоков (ветра) - механические волны, которые размножаются по интерфейсу между водой и воздухом; сила восстановления обеспечивается определёнными гравитационными факторами, которые часто упоминаются как факторы поверхностных волн. Как удары ветра, давление и силы трения нарушают равновесие водной поверхности. Эти силы передают энергию от воздуха до воды, формируя волны. В случае монохроматических линейных волн потока на глубине водёма частицы около поверхностного движения в круглых дорожках делают ветер (поток воздуха), который образует комбинациии продольных (назад и вперед) и поперечный (вверх и вниз по) движениий волны. Когда волны размножаются в мелкой воде, (где глубина - меньше чем половина длины волны), траектории частицы сжаты в эллипсы.For the particle trajectories within the framework of linear wave theory, see for instance:Phillips (1977), page 44. Lamb, H. (1994). Hydrodynamics (6th edition ed.). Cambridge University Press. ISBN 9780521458689. Originally published in 1879, the 6th extended edition appeared first in 1932. See §229, page 367. L. D. Landau and E. M. Lifshitz (1986). Fluid mechanics. Course of Theoretical Physics. 6 (Second revised edition ed.). Pergamon Press. ISBN 0 08 033932 8. See page 33. ,A good illustration of the wave motion according to linear theory is given by Prof. Robert Dalrymple Java applet Как амплитуда волны (высота) увеличения, дорожки частицы больше не формируют закрытые орбиты; скорее после прохода каждого гребня, частицы перемещены немного от их предыдущих положений, явление, известное как Топит дрейф.For nonlinear waves, the particle paths are not closed, as found by George Gabriel Stokes in 1847, see the original paper by Stokes. Or in Phillips (1977), page 44: "To this order, it is evident that the particle paths are not exactly closed … pointed out by Stokes (1847) in his classical investigation". ,Solutions of the particle trajectories in fully nonlinear periodic waves and the Lagrangian wave period they experience can for instance be found in: J.M. Williams (1981). "Limiting gravity waves in water of ﬁnite depth". Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London, Series A 302 (1466): 139–188. doi:10.1098/rsta.1981.0159. J.M. Williams (1985). Tables of progressive gravity waves. Pitman. ISBN 978-0273087335 Для промежуточной и мелкой воды, уравнения Boussinesq применимы, комбинируя дисперсию частоты и нелинейные эффекты. И в очень мелкой воде, могут использоваться мелкие водные уравнения. Глубина, расположенная ниже свободных поверхностных образований, радиус круглых уменьшений движения в глубине, равный половине λ'' длины волны, орбитальное движение заняло меньше, чем 5 % его ценностей относительно поверхности. Скорость фазы поверхностной волны (также названный быстротой) достаточно близко определена выражением: :::: c=\sqrt{\frac{g \lambda}{2\pi} \tanh \left(\frac{2\pi d}{\lambda}\right)} Где: *''c = скорость фазы; *''λ'' = длина волны; *''d'' = водная глубина; *''g'' = ускорение под действием сил гравитации на поверхности Земли. В глубоководьи, где гиперболический тангенс приближается к 1, скорость — к скорости c'' в м\с, когда ''λ измерена в метрах. Это выражение говорит о том, что волны различных длин волны рвижутся на различных скоростях. Самые быстрые волны в шторме - те, которые с самой длинной длиной волны. В результате после шторма, первые волны, которые прибудут к побережью имеют выпуклости длины волны. Когда присутствуют несколько эшалонов волны , то как всегда имеет место в природе, формируются волновые группы. В глубоководье группы путешествуют в виде скоростных групп, которые являются половиной скорости фазы.In deep water, the group velocity is half the phase velocity, as is shown here., Another reference ishttp://musr.physics.ubc.ca/~jess/hr/skept/Waves/node12.html Образование единственной волны в группе показывает и можно видеть, что волна появляется позади группы, вырастая и впоследствии, наконец, исчезает впереди следующей группы. При уменьшении водной глубины d к побережью будет наблюдаться эффект: высота волны изменяется и происходит её преломление при участии в основном сил гравитации. Увеличение высоты волны происходит, когда волна становится непостоянной, и когда гребень волны перемещается быстрее чем впадина. Это вызывает прибой, ломка волн. Движение волн ветра может быть использована устройствами, преобразющую её в нужных целях. Плотность энергии (область единицы) регулярных синусоидальных волн зависит от водной плотности \rho , от g — сопровождающего ускорения и от высота волны H (которая является равной двойной амплитуде, a ): ::: E=\frac{1}{8}\rho g {H}^2=\frac{1}{2}\rho g a^2. Скорость распространения этой энергии — скорость группы. См. также *Гравитация *Волны гравитации *Гравитационная волна Ссылки Категория:Волновые явления Категория:Теория волн Категория:Гидродинамика af:Seegolf ar:موجة رياح ay:Uxi az:Dalğa (su) br:Tonn ca:Ona marina cs:Mořská vlna de:Wasserwelle en:Wind wave es:Ola et:Veelained eu:Olatu fa:امواج سطح اقیانوس fi:Aalto fr:Vague gd:Sùmaid he:גל ים id:Ombak is:Alda it:Onda marina ja:水面波 lt:Jūros banga mg:Onja nl:Oppervlaktegolf (vloeistofdynamica) nn:Havbølgje no:Havbølger pl:Falowanie pt:Ondas oceânicas de superfície qu:Machapu ro:Val scn:Unna marina simple:Ocean surface wave sv:Vattenvågor uk:Хвилі на поверхні води vi:Sóng biển zh:海浪 zh-min-nan:Éng zh-yue:浪